1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of switches and in particular to a switch which includes at least one bendable or swingable movable contact arm which may be anchored at one end in a housing and which has a special configuration of its intermediate portion so that it may be engaged by an actuator to displace the intermediate portion first into engagement with a support or a first fixed contact and then the end portion into engagement with a second fixed contact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates particularly to an electric switch which comprises at least one bendable or swingable contact arm. Switches of this kind are well known in various designs. In the construction of such switches the most important requirements to be met are that the switch have a high contact rating and a long service life and that the construction be low in cost and compact. With a contact arm which is stressed in bending it is necessary that a particularly thin material is used in order to reduce the risk of breaking. The consequence is a small contact pressure which unfavorably influences the electrical capacity of the switch and provides only a very small restoring force. This is very disadvantageous in respect to the service life of the switch.